Suzuhana Yuuko
|-dZgf_LUvbM}} Suzuhana Yuko (鈴華ゆう子, Yuko Suzuhana) also known as Yukorin (ゆうこりん) and Seika (晟華) is a poem recital teacher, , songwriter, and pianist.Suzuhana Yuuko's userpage profile She is well known for her traditional Japanese song arranges with Wagakki Band (和楽器バンド, lit. traditional instrument band) of VOCALOID songs. "Tsuki・Kage・Mai・Ka" is her most popular video on Nico Nico Douga with 7.1m views as of April 2018, while on Youtube, it is "Senbonzakura" with 79.1m views, uploaded on avex's channel. Her voice fits well with the traditional arranges because she can vibrato her voice very well. Yuuko sings in a calm and gentle voice and has also shown to have a nice soft and supple vibrato. She is also a member of the units Hanafugetsu, which focuses on traditional Japanese songs as well as poem recitations. It's noted that she was trained in shigin - a way of reciting poems while chanting - since she was 5 years old. Yuko is also part of Yukari and the classical pops unit Asty, which in contrast to the traditional Japanese rail, features piano and violin instrumentals, like for example, in the Asty original song "Kimi Iro" . At times, she also sings VOCALOID songs, such as her cover of "Watashi ga Kami wo Kitta Riyuu" . She has released a fair amount of albums, mini albums, and singles with her groups as well as her own EPs and has also participated in Shirakami Mashiro's Touhou arrange album Mugen Wondergate. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects (Released on November 21, 2012) }} List of Covered Songs (Bell) (2011.03.06) # "Watashi ga Kami wo Kitta Riyuu" (The Reason Why I Cut My Hair) (2011.04.20) # "Aitai" (Want to Meet You) -Live Asty ver.- (2011.07.18) # "Hikari no Sekai he" (To a World of Light) -Live Asty ver.- (2011.07.18) # "Kimi Iro" -Live Asty ver.- (2011.07.20) # "Koi Hajime" -Live Asty ver.- (2011.07.20) # "Jougen no Tsuki" -Live Asty ver.- (2011.07.20) # "HAPPY WEDDING" (Original with Asty) (2011.08.25) # "Nyoro Nyoro" (2011.09.01) # "Poem Recital 1" (2012.02.29) # "Haru ni Ichiban Chikai Machi" (The Town Nearest to Spring) (2012.03.21) # "Ano Basho he" (Towards That Place) -Live Hanafuugetsu ver.- (2012.04.18) # "Sakura Mai" (Cherry Blossom Dance) -Live Hanafuugetsu ver.- (2012.04.18) # "Chikurin no Kaze" (Wind of Bamboo Thickets) -Live Hanafuugetsu ver.- (2012.04.18) # "Gesshoku" (Lunar Eclipse) -Live Hanafuugetsu ver.- (2012.04.18) # "Jiangnan no Haru" (The Spring of Jiangnan) -Live Hanafuugetsu Recital ver.- (2012.04.18) # "Zankoku na Tenshi no Thesis/Amagigoe/Suirenka" -Live ver.- feat. Suzuhana Yuuko and Kyouichirou (2012.08.12) # "Tsuki・Kage・Mai・Ka" (Moon・Light・Dancing・Flower) -Wagakki Band ver.- (2012.10.29) # "Kigai no Sai" (2012.06.26) -Hanafuugetsu ver.- (YT only) # "Jiangnan no Haru" (The Spring of Jiangnan) (2012.11.22) (YT only) # "Intercept・the・World" (Touhou) feat. Suzuhana Yuuko and Shirakami Mashiro (2012.12.24) # "Yuki no Hana" (Snow Flower) (Nakashima Mika song) -Namahousou ver.- (2013.04.09) # "Rokuchounen to Ichiya Monogatari" (Six Trillion Years and Overnight Story) -Wagakki Band ver.- (2013.04.22) # "Kokoro ni Hibiku Nihon no Uta Medley" -Hanafuugetsu ver.- (2013.05.07) (YT only) # "Shinkou" (Original with Hanafuugetsu) (2013.09.21) (YT only) # "Tengaku" (Heaven's Tune) -Wagakki Band ver.- (2013.10.12) # "Kumikyoku Nico Nico Douga Kai" (2014.01.02) # "Senbonzakura" -Wagakki Band ver.- (2014.01.31) # "Kagerou Days" -Live Wagakki Band ver.- (2014.03.07) # "Dorobou Night Trick" feat. Gero, Pokota, that, halyosy, Mii, koma’n, Tama, Yuppi, Mi-chan, Dasoku, Vivienne, Kettaro, Yuge, MARiA, Suzuhana Yuuko, Alfakyun., and Kaeru* (2014.04.23) # "Paintër" feat. Tourai, 5mario, halyosy, Seramikaru, Kettaro, Suzuhana Yuuko, ＿＿, Dogma Kazami, Kousuke, Alfakyun., Ikasan, Pokota, Shirofuku, Ry☆, Hanatan and koma’n (2015.10.19) }} Discography |track1title = Intercept・the・World |track1info = |track1lyricist = Wasabi |track1composer = ZUN |track1arranger = Shirakami Mashiro |track2title = Stranger |track2info = |track2lyricist = Wasabi |track2composer = ZUN |track2arranger = Shirakami Mashiro |track3title = Recorrect・One Night |track3info = |track3lyricist = Wasabi |track3composer = ZUN |track3arranger = Shirakami Mashiro }} |track1title = Chikurin no Kaze |track1info = (Instrumental) |track1lyricist = |track1composer = Suzuhana Yuuko |track1arranger = |track2title = Sosora Meguri |track2info = |track2lyricist = |track2composer = |track2arranger = |track3title = Taiyou to Tsuki (Sasayaki) |track3info = |track3lyricist = |track3composer = |track3arranger = |track4title = Gesshoku |track4info = |track4lyricist = Suzuhana Yuuko |track4composer = Suzuhana Yuuko |track4arranger = |track5title = Kachou Fuugetsu |track5info = (Instrumental) |track5lyricist = |track5composer = |track5arranger = |track6title = Okaeri (Sasayaki) |track6info = |track6lyricist = |track6composer = |track6arranger = |track7title = Ano Basho he |track7info = |track7lyricist = Suzuhana Yuuko |track7composer = Suzuhana Yuuko |track7arranger = |track8title = Shinkou |track8info = |track8lyricist = Ibukuro Kiyoshi |track8composer = Suzuhana Yuuko |track8arranger = }} |track1title = Tengaku |track1info = |track1lyricist = |track1composer = |track1arranger = |track2title = Tsuki・Kage・Mai・Ka |track2info = |track2lyricist = |track2composer = |track2arranger = |track3title = Nijiiro Chouchou |track3info = |track3lyricist = |track3composer = |track3arranger = |track4title = Rokuchounen to Ichiya Monogatari |track4info = |track4lyricist = |track4composer = |track4arranger = |track5title = Senbonzakura |track5info = |track5lyricist = |track5composer = |track5arranger = }} |track1title = Tengaku |track1info = |track1lyricist = |track1composer = |track1arranger = |track2title = Setsuna Trip |track2info = |track2lyricist = |track2composer = |track2arranger = |track3title = Yoshiwara Lament |track3info = |track3lyricist = Asa |track3composer = Asa |track3arranger = |track4title = Shinkai Shoujo |track4info = |track4lyricist = |track4composer = |track4arranger = |track5title = Nou Shou Sakuretsu Girl |track5info = |track5lyricist = |track5composer = |track5arranger = |track6title = Kagerou Days |track6info = |track6lyricist = |track6composer = |track6arranger = |track7title = Tsuki・Kage・Mai・Ka |track7info = |track7lyricist = |track7composer = |track7arranger = |track8title = Iroha Uta |track8info = |track8lyricist = |track8composer = |track8arranger = |track9title = Senbonzakura |track9info = |track9lyricist = |track9composer = |track9arranger = |track10title = Nijiiro Chouchou |track10info = |track10lyricist = |track10composer = |track10arranger = |track11title = Episode.0 |track11info = |track11lyricist = |track11composer = |track11arranger = |track12title = Rokuchounen to Ichiya Monogatari |track12info = |track12lyricist = |track12composer = |track12arranger = }} |track1title = Hanabi |track1info = |track1lyricist = |track1composer = |track1arranger = }} |track1title = Hana Furumai |track1info = |track1lyricist = |track1composer = |track1arranger = }} |track1title = Sen-ikusa- |track1info = |track1lyricist = |track1composer = |track1arranger = |track2title = Hoshizukiyo |track2info = |track2lyricist = |track2composer = |track2arranger = |track3title = Perfect Blue |track3info = |track3lyricist = |track3composer = |track3arranger = |track4title = Tsuioku |track4info = |track4lyricist = |track4composer = |track4arranger = |track5title = Hagane -HAGANE- |track5info = |track5lyricist = |track5composer = |track5arranger = |track6title = Fuurin no Utautai |track6info = |track6lyricist = |track6composer = |track6arranger = |track7title = Hanabi |track7info = |track7lyricist = |track7composer = |track7arranger = |track8title = Kyoushuu no Sora |track8info = |track8lyricist = |track8composer = |track8arranger = |track9title = Akatsuki no Ito |track9info = |track9lyricist = |track9composer = |track9arranger = |track10title = Hakuhan |track10info = |track10lyricist = |track10composer = |track10arranger = |track11title = Nadeshiko Sakura |track11info = |track11lyricist = |track11composer = |track11arranger = |track12title = Hangeki no Yaiba |track12info = |track12lyricist = |track12composer = |track12arranger = |track13title = Senbonzakura |track13info = |track13lyricist = |track13composer = |track13arranger = |track14title = Hana Furumai |track14info = |track14lyricist = |track14composer = |track14arranger = |track15title = Chikyuu Saigo no Kokuhaku wo |track15info= |track15lyricist = |track15composer = |track15arranger }} |track1title = Strong Fate |track1info = |track1lyricist = |track1composer = |track1arranger = }} Gallery Trivia External Links * Website * Yuko Suzuhana﻿ YouTube Playlist * CRADLE OF ETERNITY - Spotify * YouTube * Twitter * Facebook * FanPage * Instagram * Line * Blog * Google+ * WagakkiBand Website * Wagakki Band YouTube Playlist * WagakkiBand Spotify * WagakkiBand Twitter * WagakkiBand Facebook * WagakkiBand Line * Hanafugetsu Website * Hanafugetsu YouTube Playlist * Hanafugetsu Spotify * Hanafugetsu Twitter * Hanafugetsu Facebook * Asty website * Asty Twitter * Asty blog * Asty Myspace * Asty mixi community * Yuukari Twitter